The Prism Project
by affectos1
Summary: Reconstructing SHIELD, Coulson and Skye come across a group of survivors form The Battle Of New York who show real promise as a new recon team called 'The Prism Project'. Cast is mainly consisting of OCs and hopes to fit in other Marvel characters into the MCU. Swearing in later chapters
1. Prolouge: Bending the Light

I've had an idea for a team that uses colors as pseudonyms. Originally it was a team of zombie hunters, but with the new season of 'Agents of SHIELD' coming up, I realized that Director Coulson is going to need some new agents, and why not start with a new recon team?

I do not own Phil Coulson, Sky, SHIELD, Marvel, and in turn Disney, but The Prism Project and the OCs are all my creations.

* * *

**Prologe: Bending the Light**

Monday: The Playground

Coulson walked in behind Skye who was going through digital files, "How's the search for that recon team going?"

Skye didn't look up from the tablet she was working with, but smiled, "Actually, I do. They didn't come up on my first search, but after expanding the search criteria, I came across a team."

"Team?" Coulson asked, "They've already worked together in the past?"

Skye gave a small laugh and tossed up the files onto the big screen, "You could say that, group of six who took down a small squad of Chitauri during the Battle of New York. They fell under the radar, but they're an urban legend." Skye tossed up their faces on the screen, "They went by the name 'The Last Colors' when they were interviewed by the news. The big catch is that using only improvised weapons, they managed to defend a supermarket filled with civilians."

As Coulson scanned the screen, Skye looked up from her tablet to him, "Coulson, I know that they don't fit SHIELD's standards, but neither was I when you recruited me. If they can take out Chitauri relying on instinct alone, then imagine what could do with the right training."

Coulson turned to her and nodded, "They're better than some of the other candidates I've seen. They've worked together before and they've made miracles which is a step-up on the others. Bring them in."

Skye bit her lip, "Well, there's a problem with that," Coulson turned to look at her, "You see, most of them were on vacation during the Battle of New York and most left once SHIELD was done questioning them. Only one of them actually lives in New York, and that was Briana Freeras, or known as 'Amber' in the urban legend." Skye brought up some more files on her, "She was a paramedic on patrol when the Battle began. Witnesses claim that if it wasn't for her, they would've had many more severe injuries when we showed up."

Coulson nodded again, "Sounds like she could be an asset, what about the other five?"

"Spread out across the states. Wisconsin, Texas, Nevada…we're going to have to go out to find them."

"Well then," Coulson walked out of the room, "Looks like we're going on a field trip."


	2. Seeing Red

**Chapter 1: Seeing Red**

_Wednesday: St. Olaf University, Minnesota_

Matthew Carmine sat in his favorite seat at the local burger joint as he waited for his order. He was enjoying his day off from classes, and was making sure he enjoyed it.

As he kicked back and waited for his order, he didn't realize the seat opposite of him was taken until he was being addressed by a name he hadn't gone by in several months.

"Crimson of The Last Colors, I'd like to have a word with you."

Panicking, Matt's eyes shot open to find a balding man in a suit sitting across from him. Despite the fact that he seemed innocent enough, something about the way he was smiling made him feel uneasy.

"Don't worry Mr. Carmine, I'm not hear to expose your Chitaruri-terminating past." The man said defending himself.

Matthew looked closely at him, "You look familiar…do I know you from somewhere?"

The man chuckled, "You should, I'm Director Phil Coulson of SHIELD." Matt stiffened up a bit as he inhaled as he remember talking with SHIELD after The Battle of New York…as well as their involvement with the HYDRA threat a few months ago.

"I gave you people my statement when you guys were doing clean-up duty. Did HYDRA steal your files on the small stuff?" Matt crossed his arm.

"Actually, I wasn't around at the time SHIELD questioned you and your team. I wanted to hear it from you personally." Coulson pulled out a tablet and began scanning it as Matt began.

"First off, we weren't a 'team', let's get that clear." Matt said leaning forward and placing an arm on the table, "We happened to have similar goals in mind. It was that other guy, Emerald, who came up with the name. Thought it'd be 'good press'."

Coulson looked up from his device, "Says here you took charge of your 'group with similar goals'. Would you agree?"

Matt shrugged as he looked to the kitchen as if it would make his meal come faster, "Leader? I beg to differ. I was more like their babysitter, making sure that no one did anything stupid. I knew that if someone got hurt or killed when I wasn't watching, I'd never let myself forget."

Coulson put the tablet away and looked straight at Matthew, "You might not see it that way, but that sounds like a leader to me, feeling responsible for those around you and taking the steps to make sure nothing happens." Sitting up, Coulson smiled, "Ah, here comes our food."

Looking up, Matthew saw a girl his age carrying over a tray of food. She wasn't dressed like the staff, but he recognized her face in a heartbeat. It was her, Amber.

Amber looked at him as she set their order down, "Don't worry Crimson, you're not going to be doing this alone."

* * *

For now, these first several chapters are going to be short as I introduce the new agents, but as it goes on, I hope to write longer sections.

Until then, tell me what villains you'd want me to put into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I'm toying with the Crimson Cowl, but who else would you like to see?


	3. Orange is the New Black

**Chapter 2: Orange is the New Black**

Tuesday: New York City

Briana nervously fidgeted with her bracelet as she looked at the two people sitting across from her in her small apartment. One was a young woman with dark brown hair who introduced herself as Skye. On the other hand, the other face she knew from the national news, Phil Coulson, the new Director of SHIELD.

Just a few hours ago, she had received a call from Coulson asking for a meeting at her apartment. He hadn't said why, but she knew that it had to do with involvement in taking down a squad of Chitauri during the Battle of New York.

"Just so we're clear," Briana said, "I'm not in any trouble, right?" The last thing she wanted was to have the nation's largest spy agency breathing down her neck.

"Not at all," Skye replied, "Actually, it's the opposite, we're interested in recruiting you to SHIELD."

Briana tilted her head, "Why would SHIELD want me? I'm not a trained soldier like Captain America or Black Widow, I'm just a paramedic."

Coulson shook his head, "A paramedic who took out a Chitauri using defibrillator. It was that bravery that caught SHIELD's attention. We're putting together a recon team, and we'll need a medic in case things go wrong on a mission."

Briana considered the offer, she'd be helping out more than just her patrol route. Most of her calls were small stuff since The Battle of New York, and to be honest…it was starting to bore her. Plus, while she didn't admit it to anyone, she did get a thrill by electrocuting the alien with several thousand volts.

"I'll do it." Briana said, crossing her legs, "Who will I be working with, or are you still working on that?"

Coulson gave her a smile, "You'll know them. In fact, you fought along side them in New York."


	4. Weight in Gold

**Chapter 3: Weight in Gold**

Thursday: Carson City, Nevada

Olivia Ellas shook her head at Coulson, "Hell no. I have enough problems as it is. I don't have the time to play 'spy vs. spy' for SHIELD." Looking to Matt and Briana, she frowned, "What happened in New York was a one-time deal, we agreed on that."

Olivia Ellas, or 'Gold' as the press had called her, was a real estate agent who had a hobby in shooting sports, thus her impeccable aim that took out several Chitauri. Coulson and the others had flown out to Nevada, only to get the door slammed in their faces a few time before he intervened and jammed the door.

"Olivia, we're not asking you to pack up everything and live with SHIELD," Skye said, "You'll be doing recon work, so you'll only be gone a few days at a time. SHIELD will reimburse you for your time." Tapping her tablet, Skye faced the screen towards her, "That enough to make you reconsider?"

Olivia looked at the screen and was a bit surprised, "That much…just for going with you guys this one time?"

Coulson nodded, "And there's more where that came from if you decide to stay on."

Oliva opened her door all the way as she placed her hands on her hips, "So, should I go grab my sidearms, or will SHIELD be providing me with some new toys?"


	5. Green with Denial

**Chapter 4: Green with Denial**

Friday: Madison, Wisconsin

Trevor Laines had just left his shift at the local 'Family Video' and was waiting to catch the bus back to campus for the night. Walking to the bus stop, he went over in his head the school work that he had tonight.

As he walked across the parking lot of the Wal-Mart, a man in a suit stepped out of a Black SUV and matched Trevor's stride, "I'd like to have a word with you Emerald."

Trevor raised an eyebrow at the guy and took a step away, "Excuse me? I think you got me mistaken with someone else."

Tyler bit his lip, several months ago he had been apart of a team who had protected an apartment building during the Chitauri Invasion. Thinking on the fly, he had scrounged up weapons for the others ranging from a sword to a bladed pole arm for himself. Also in the heat of the moment, Trevor was the one who named everyone based on the color they were wearing: red, blue, yellow, violet, but given his knack for flair, he went with crimson, sapphire, and gold instead. While he was attributed with the name 'The Last Colors', it was some vlogger that they saved who gave them the name.

Trevor walked faster to the bus stop, but was cut off by two familiar faces, Amber and Crimson. Crimson gave him a look that Trevor couldn't forget, it was Crimson's 'shut-up-and-listen' expression that he had seen several times during that day.

"You may think that you can lie to the people you fought along side, but you're lying to the Director of SHIELD." Crimson crossed his arms and nodded to Coulson.

Trevor felt the blood leave his face as he turned to the man in the suit, "D…Director Coulson?"

Coulson smiled and nodded, "I'm putting together a recon team, and your quick thinking may come in handy."

"Besides," Trevor spun around to see Gold, the last person he'd expect to be present, step off the bus that had just pulled in, "It could be fun."


	6. Into the Blue

**Chapter 5: Into the Blue**

Friday: Los Angeles, California

Skye looked around at the lower-end neighborhood that she was walking through. She pulled out her tablet and went over the files that she had once more on the next member of the Prism Project, Tiffany Peterson, or as her file also listed her, 'Sapphire'.

Going over her file, Tiffany had acted as the group's scout and stealth, filching a crossbow out of a hunting store nearby the apartment building where Gold had also picked up the pistol she used. While not on par with Barton, she did have a pretty good aim, nailing several Chitauri square in the chest.

Going up to the door, Skye knocked on the barred door. As she waited for a response, Skye whispered to herself, "How does a sharpshooter during the Battle of New York wind up here?"

The slit in the door slid open as a pair of eyes quickly scanned Skye before the slit was shut. A female voice called through the door, "You're SHIELD, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've been sent to talk with you about joining a recon team." Skye replied.

There was a pause before the female replied, "I know that you've had files on me since The Battle of New York. Why do you think I left New York after Hydra overtook SHIELD? I didn't want to be found, not my Hydra, not by SHIELD, and not by the government."

Skye took a breath, "Hydra didn't get everything. They passed over the files on you and the rest of your team since there was nothing they thought they could use. SHIELD is hoping to show them that they made a mistake."

The door now opened a bit, but still had a chain lock halting it from opening any further. Skye was able to see a braid of blond hair and a bit of a face, "You can promise that Hydra won't be able to find me? There's a reason I took my chances in gang territory compared to them."

"We currently have one of our scientists infiltrating Hydra with success. When SHIELD needs you, we'll have discrete pick-ups and drop-offs, ind addition, we'll provide you with training to defend yourself while not in the field." Skye reassured her, "So Sapphire, will you be coming with us?"

The door shut as a the sound of a series of locks and tumblers were shaken before the door opened fully, revealing a woman in her early 20s in a denim jacket with a loaded crossbow in hand, "Yes. I just need a few minutes to get my bags. I travel light."


	7. Purple Haze

**Chapter 6: Purple Haze**

Saturday: Houston, Texas

Coulson walked into the Cosmic Gym out of the swealtering Texas heat and into the air conditioned gym, the smell of sweat, metal, and rubber meeting him.

Going to the man behind the desk, Coulson pulled out his personal ID, "I'm Miss Johnson's 11 o'clock appointment." Looking it up, the guy behind the desk nodded and pointed into the gym, specifically towards the boxing ring where a woman in a violet sports bra and black trunks was sparring with a different guy.

Going in, Coulson watched as the final member of his new recon team, Denise Johnson, duck and weave her opponent's jabs. As he reached the edge of the ring, Denise ducked a hook thrown over head, only to transition into an uppercut that caught the opponent off-guard, knocking him backwards into the ropes.

"And that Robert, is why you never try to predict what my pattern is. I'm a wild card." Denise said taking her gloves off to wiped the sweat from her brow, "Same time next week?" 'Robert' nodded as he climbed out of the ring and passed Coulson on his way to the locker rooms.

Looking down at Coulson, Denise raised an eyebrow, "I think you're lost. The bankruptcy office is next door."

Coulson shook his head as he set down his briefcase, "Actually Ms. Johnson, I'm your next client."

Denise rolled her eyes and jabbed a thumb after Robert, "Guy's locker room is that way, don't keep me waiting."

"Actually," Coulson replied as he climbed into the ring, "I'm quite fine like this." Denise gave him a once over, the man was dressed up in a nice business suit, black slacks, and loafers.

Shrugging, Denise grabbed an extra pair and tossed them to Coulson, "Your choice."

Catching them, Coulson looked them over before resting them on the ropes, "I'm more of a bare-knuckles kind of person."

"Okay..." Denise never had a client vouch for bare-knuckle, but the but the waiver said that her clients weren't responsible if they got injured by either the equipment or instructors, "So, what are you up for? Boxing? Kickboxing? MMA?"

Coulson went into a boxing stance, "Traditional boxing, I like to keep things classic. So, tell me about The Battle of New York."

Denise hurled few jabs at Coulson, only to have them deflected, "What about it? I was in town for an exhibition match. On the way home when the Chitaruti attacked."

The last jab, Coulson ducked and threw a hook of his own, "We both know that there's more to it than that...isn't there, Amethyst?"

Denise sidestepped the punch, "So you know. Not many do. SHIELD remnants of personal I take it?" Changing her style, she twisted and launched a kick at him, but Coulson ducked under it.

"More than that, Director. Director Phil Coulson." He proceeded to swing his leg out, sweeping Denise off her feet to the ground, "I was expecting more from a trained MAA fighter who wrestled several Chitauri fighters into submission."

Sitting up she raised an eyebrow at Coulson, "And I was expecting a short fight from the man in a suit. Guess we both should've expected more."

Coulson offered a hand and helped her up, "I would hope so, I'm here to recruit you to a SHIELD Recon unit. We need a scrapper like you in case they have to get up-close and personal with the bad guys."

Denise thought about it for a moment, "Who would I be working with? If the internet is right, you guys don't have many people left now that HYDRA is out there."

"Well, we'll give you a hint." Denise looked towards the voice that was addressing her and saw a guy in a red t-shirt, grinning. Behind him was several more faces that she recognized.

The girl in orange smiled, "If we go out for drinks, we can remember the time you put a Chitauri warrior in a headlock."

"Long time no see Amethyst," a guy in green who she had spotted for earlier also spoke up, "We're getting the band back together, you in?"


End file.
